


If You Want To

by ReallyAwkwardShipper



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Smut, Please Kill Me, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyAwkwardShipper/pseuds/ReallyAwkwardShipper
Summary: Warning: Smut up ahead, possibly one of the worst. This is just an attempt just so you know. Either read at your own risk, or just don't read at all.Now, my insecurities shall be greater than ever, for we are going to begin, k?





	If You Want To

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Smut up ahead, possibly one of the worst. This is just an attempt just so you know. Either read at your own risk, or just don't read at all.
> 
> Now, my insecurities shall be greater than ever, for we are going to begin, k?

**~** **/\/\/\/\/\~**

   Bright blue and indigo irises were searching for something, to no avail. They looked away. Soon enough, the bodies weren't as close as before. Just one wanted more of the closeness.

   Denmark pulled Norway towards her. He knew what she was going to do, and to avoid that, he put his hand between him and the tall, older nation. His glance made her disappointed. And because of such a comical interruption, she then sat down where she first was talking with the guy in front of her.

"C'mon, Norge, at least one?"

"And with that you can stop being such an annoying pest?

   The Danish woman rolled her eyes before crossing her arms and saying a simple, yet quiet 'Sure'. At least the relatively short, well-built Norwegian heard her.

   The young man was waiting for her to make her move. When he got impatient, he softly hit her arm before looking at the embarrassed face, that clearly wasn't hidden by the young woman's soft, wavy, and short blond hair.

   Mostly her nose and her cheeks were flushed, with a nice shade of pink predominating those sections of pale skin. What Norway would call a 'shit-eating' grin was one of the first things he noticed. Dark brown eyebrows furrowed in a way they would when the person -in this case, Jane- is worried.

   He knew he caught her attention when her head rose up, obviously showing the features he could notice. She mumbled nervously before apologizing and saying something about getting a beer. He stopped her abruptly.

"Nei*, you're going to get this done, and then, you can go and get as many beers as you desire, okay?"

   Denmark looked shocked, but then smirked mischievously before gently pushing the Norwegian down unto the sofa and claimed his lips with unimaginable hunger that had the platinum haired man in surprise.

   Both reciprocated each other's lip movements, savoring their tastes. She tasted like raspberries, while he tasted like lemonade, eventually making an intoxicating taste for both to enjoy. But, she pulled out of the ever so intense make-out session, not for air, but to confess something, something she'd know would piss the hell of the young man below her.

"You won't believe this, but... I want more."

   He arched an eyebrow with a barely noticeable smirk plastered on his face. In a moment or two, he was on top of Denmark, who was bewildered by such a fast action. That smirk was now wider, and was getting the young woman worried.

"Oh really? Never thought that'd happen."

   The sarcasm was so obvious. She sheepishly nodded before a dark look was resting upon her face. She went up to his ear, and with a very sultry voice she'd whisper.

"Well, care to satisfy me, my dear servant?"

"If, ha, you wish. But just so you know, I'm not your servant... You're mine."

   He then got the girl below him. An with a swift move, extended a side of her grey blouse to show unharmed, creamy skin. His mouth rested on the conjunction of her shoulder and neck, and started to suckle lightly on it, causing her to gasp softly before an low moan came out of her mouth when he bit down unto it.

   Norway's hands were wandering under her shirt, like trying to find a light switch in a dark room. Gasps sounded like a melody to his ears, but moans were the type of music he wanted to listen.

   Denmark was basically a radio. One that satisfies you with every change of station, or in this case, every touch Lukas would make. Just a little bit more-

"Oh, Norway... Oh my g-ah."

   His hands have rummaged and found what they were looking for. His hands groped, massaged her average-sized breasts in a way that pleasured both. He felt cold, air hit his chest lightly, and his gaze went from the Dane below him, to himself. She started to take off his shirt.

Seems like we escalated rather quickly... how fun.

   Eventually, Norway ended up without a shirt. And as to 'not feel alone', he took off Denmark's blouse in two easy movements. The young man noticed how the woman below him was glancing at her own bosom with a discouraged face, that even Lukas himself would say it didn't fit her. And to grasp her attention, he set a hand by her waist, when the other was by her leg.

   She looked up at him with somewhat disappointed sky-blue eyes. Eyelashes batted rapidly -and not to mention consciously- as to not let the impatient tears come out, only to fail, due to her vision starting to blur.

"It's okay, Den, they're fine, trus-"

"But they're not as big as probably any guy wanted! The most they want is a girl with D-cups, and do I know a few who have those silos! And I'm here with a B-cup! B. Cup!"

   Their eyes stared at each other once more, but this time, for a shorter time before lips met each other once more. The kiss was much softer, calming, maybe. They pulled away.

   A warm hand situated over her cheek was stroking her. The Dane looked at Norway with half-lidded eyes, and a pair of lips showing no emotion.

"Why should you have big breasts? To then be complaining about how much your back hurts, or even worse, to being like you are now, wishing to have smaller breasts? I know a really good example that you, as well, know of. For me, they're perfect."

   Bright blue irises widened, cheeks reddened, petite mouth gaped at the statement. The Danish woman smiled softly before letting her naturally pink-tinted lips embrace those of the Norwegian on top of her.

   Norway chuckled in the kiss -which could be mostly described as soft, but needy- as his hands went behind her back to unhook her bra. He wasted like half a minute or maybe even a minute.

   Dainty hands grabbed his shoulders strongly and switched the positions between the two. She was now topping him. While the Dane's mouth was toying with the Norwegian's, one of her hands was freely sliding down his stomach, where she could feel -to a certain extent- his abs and towards his navel. 

   Norway knew what she was going for, again, and so he stopped her by taking his hand -which was by Denmark's short hair- and grabbed her wrist softly. His grip on it was strong.

"God, why you don't let me do my own things? It's like- Ah!"

   A slap was cast upon her rear end. The Dane's yelp sounded like the mixture of a mildly loud scream and a moan. The Norwegian smirked at the wonderful sight on top of him.

   Her hair was getting more tousled with each movement they made on that large couch. Bright blue irises were clouded and darkened with lust, were staring at his own lust-filled ones. Plump cheeks had a soft pale red color.

"Who...told you...it was okay...to complain?"

"Eh?... Ah?... S-hng-top!"

   A chuckle escaped from Norway's mouth as he gave the young woman on top 3 more halfhearted smacks on her ass. At the last slap, he rested his hand on her hip, and put her in the cowgirl position. His hands were then moving in a circular motion, as if to sooth the female nation.

   He looked up at her once more, seeing the same features he saw just a moment ago. The smirk that was still on his face only grew by each passing second.

   She arched an eyebrow at his face, there was something going on in that mind of his, she knew it. Denmark could feel it. 

"Okay then, just go and do your thing but only, to a certain point in which I'll tell you."

   A nod and a devilish, wide smile were the only things he got before he saw her go towards his nether regions. 

Oh, this going to get heated...

   She unbuckled his belt with a moderate speed, the male personification of Norway could tell that she was hungering for it. And took off both pants and underwear at the same time.

   When the Dane saw his member stick up slowly, she then was stroking it and a slow pace.

"You like that, don't you?"

   Norway looked down at her, he smirked down at her- who, with her big bright irises, looked at him with need. 

   He was breathlessly moaning by the friction between Denmark's hand and his dick. Groans would emit out of his throat. Meanwhile, she too, was panting softly.

   A hiss of pleasure was let out, moments later. Norway looked down at the Dane and saw through his squinting eyes, she was licking his dick. Her saliva was coating almost every inch. He groaned softly at the feeling.

   Denmark, after what seemed half an hour, went and got the tip inside her mouth. She then proceeded to get more of it inside. She only got half of it inside before chocking lightly on the organ.

"Å gud*... K-keep going."

   His pale hand grasped a chunk of her bright blonde hair and lightly pushed her down onto him. Her moans vibrated against his dick, his breath hitched.

   The Danish woman absolutely loved his reactions. So she kept going with the same pattern, until she felt the Norwegian's member grow a tad bit thicker.

   The young man looked down with a lustful face at the female country, who definitely knew what she was doing. He panted heavily at the feeling of the once nearing orgasm.

"You wanted that, didn't you?"

"What if I did?"

"You frisky bitch..."

   He chuckled lowly as he saw the Dane sit right up, getting rid of what was left of her clothing. He was slightly -but not entirely- surprised by what he saw in front of him.

   A well-built woman sat in front of him. Her skin was delicate looking like glass, the places where a woman stands out -for example, their breasts, hips, and the one and only thing- really were things to look at. 

Her hips definitively didn't lie at all. Voluptuous at most. 

   He decided to not look way to southern just to be a decent person while in a dirty act that most humans partake in. His ivory eyes once more got caught in a staring contest with sky blue irises. Those innocent, yet dirty, eyes shifted down to his mouth, to see he was still smirking.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Hm..."

"Just do what you need to do, with caution, of course."

   And so, Norway commanded the Danish nation to lay on her stomach on the floor, in which she eagerly obeyed.

   The Norwegian raised her hips and spread her legs a little. He settled into putting 3 fingers in his own mouth and began wetting them with his own saliva.

   Denmark was left on a cliffhanger that she never expected to be in. The Dane silently gasped as cold digits prodded against her.

"Dan, spread your legs a little more."

She complied.

One finger went in.

"Haa... I can't feel shi- hii!"

   A second one was slowly inserted carefully. All she was doing was gasping under her breath.

"How you like that?"

The final wet finger entered with difficulty, but it still entered.

"Agh... That actually kinda hurts a bit..Mmph!"

   The older nation still tried to find pleasure in the fingering. The Norwegian male clearly saw that, so he took his fingers out slowly.

A long, deep sigh came out.

"Okay, I'll ask you only once, are you ready?"

"Ja! Skynd dig, skal du!*"

"Greit hvis du sier det*"

   The Dane looked away as she anticipated him to enter her. She stayed like that for a moment before abruptly gasping and hissing as she felt his dick going in.

The pain was surely there.

"Ah... Dear, I feel so, full, ah..."

   Norway saw how her hands gripped unto the floor, breathing with an uneven rhythm. The Dane's gasps were of pain. He wanted that to change.

   And so, he kissed the back of her neck as his hand was going south, giving her goosebumps.

   As he was doing his business with his hand, he slowly pulled out of her half way before going in again, causing Denmark's breath to hitch.

   She glanced at Norway, who's face was devoid of any emotions, and glared.

"I can't tell you what I will do afterwards always, Den... Learn for, once."

"Fuck y-Ah... Shit..."

    The younger nation smirked at how easy it was for him to shut the older nation's mouth. So then, he continued to thrust into her like it was nobody's business.

   Oh, how he loved to hear these short, soft gasp-like sounds coming out of the Dane's mouth. Harder thrusts were made to purposely get the one receiving them to moan louder, successfully achieving the goal.

   At this point, both didn't care if someone busted the door open, all they cared was about the pleasure they received from each other.

   Norway's groans and Denmark's moans were getting louder by the second. His thrusts felt like they were hitting her stomach; it was insane, well, for her.

   Her inner walls were slowly clenching against his dick, he felt adrenaline course through his veins to just cum deep inside her.

And he was getting closer to his limit.

"Oh fuck, hell yeah... Please fuck me hard...Oh my God, Nor-hah..."

   He felt her insides spasm, and saw her body shake immensely. He could tell by the way she was gripping unto the floor. Tightly.

   His thrusts became faster and with less rhythm. Denmark was moaning louder than ever now, his thrusts were not letting her get off her post-orgasm phase.

"Oh my God... Norwa~y, p-please!"

"Pl-please what?"

"Fuck...Cum deep, inside, plea~se..."

   Norway looked down to the female and felt his member stiffen a little as he saw her expression, which was priceless. 

   Denmark's golden hair was messed up and was over the floor. Her head was sideways, making him see half of her expression. Her naturally blush red lips were now a shade or two darker. Her mouth was open, letting more of the exquisite sounds be heard. Her eyes were not visible to him, since they were closed.

   Norway thrusted deeper and faster. The female nation felt everything from base to tip bruise her insides, but it didn't matter at that point.

   His pale hands went towards her hips, gripped unto them and pulled her body unto his, making more friction.

   Denmark gasped loudly at the action, she looked down at the floor seeing drool seep out of her lips and land on the floor.

   Norway gave some shallow thrusts before giving a deep one and groaned as he came deep inside Denmark as he envisioned it. The female below him moaned softly and gasped for air quickly as she felt the squirts of cum go into her.

   Out of nowhere, when she thought Norway was gonna pull out, he started thrusting everything deeper inside her. Just for a split second her "human" instincts kicked in and thought she'd get pregnant. But she clearly knew that wouldn't happen.

"Oh fuck..."

"What?"

"What if I-"

"Nej*, you didn't knock me up. It's impossible as far as I know that it would happen between 2 nations."

"Phew, that's nice, at least."

   The younger nation pulled out slowly. The older one whined quietly.

   Norway was amazed as how nothing came out, he then figured it was because of how he thrusted his seed deep inside.

   The female sat up and turned around to show a blushing face with a playful grin. Norway gave Denmark a small smirk. 

"Jeg elsker dig.*"

"Jeg elsker deg også, antar jeg...*"

"You don't have to be so decisive about it, you know? Just say either you do, or not."

"Shut it, smartass. But, yeah... I love you too."

"Glad to hear it."

   Denmark giggled softly at his "confession". Norway then pulled her close, flustered at doing such a cheesy action.

**~/\/\/\/\/\~**

**Author's Note:**

> A.n: I love putting detail... D E T A I L I S I M P O R A N T... 
> 
> Anyway, translations here you go:((Seriously, don't trust Google Translate... It will destroy whatever thought you had on languages being said in other ones...))
> 
> 1* Nei (Norwegian) - No 
> 
> 2* Å gud (Norwegian) - Oh God
> 
> 3* Ja! Skynd dig, skal du! (Danish) - Yes! Hurry up!
> 
> 4* Greit hvis du sier det. (Norwegian) - Okay, if you said so.
> 
> 5* Nej (Danish?, Swedish) - No ((I'm not really sure about this one... I just see everyone doing it like this so I just with them, but please correct me here, if you would. I'll utmost appreciate that))
> 
> 6* Jeg elsker dig (Danish) - I love you ((Everyone uses it so much, I've already memorized it... And then I use it to ffs))
> 
> 7* Jeg elsker deg også, antar jeg (Norwegian) - I love you too, I guess. (I'm not sure of this one as well...))
> 
> That was all and Lord have mercy on my soul for that's a lot Norwegian... But yeah, whadya think? Did ya' like it? Did I get some accuracy wrong? That's the issue with most smut I read, it's really unrealistic and it doesn't like... give you the right idea of what it could be, and so I tried to be that one person trying to be different. 
> 
> So yeah, hope you liked it, and the 2nd part of Scars will have to wait, for I have another thing to make and its an U R G E N T one (It's a homework... ugh)...
> 
> JA NE!~ ;) ((I hate myself... Also, those chapters are gonna take quite a while, since I'm doing some work before Spring Break ends for me... aka, tomorrow... ugh.))


End file.
